hoepian_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Terra Warekin
Personality Calm but temperamental and strong willed, traits acquired from her adoptive mother Laurel. Rarely does she beat around the bush and is generally blunt in her statements. Terra prefers to have her hands busy with either battle/magic training, weapon modifications, or Mana Technician experiments, and often gets unsettled if she’s not doing something, and it becomes evident when she begins to play with her hands. She enjoys the thrill of battle and will take the chance to do so if she feels it’ll be a challenge. She rarely shows interest in other people unless they somehow have something in common with her passions. She has sympathy for those weaker than her, and great respect for people with battle determination, especially the underdogs. However she has great disdain for being weaker than others, and will quickly jump back to training if she loses a fight. She also has a hatred for perverts, and will intentionally appear more threatening for the sake of scaring them. Her dream is to travel the world and one day make a breakthrough in the Mana Tech business. Background She was born in a Shibi Tribe in the marshlands of the country Swamani. Her mother was a medicine woman and her father, Cyanide Warekin, was a warrior. She was left with closest of kin on her mother’s side to raise her while her parents went to join the relentless war going on in the far northeast corner of the country Duskaria. However they never returned. It is unknown what happened to Terra’s mother, but her father Cyanide went rouge during the line of duty and turned against his comrades, and slaughtered numerous innocent lives, and destroying precious Hoepian land, until he was eventually neutralized by unknown causes. This treachery from Cyanide devastated not only the family, but also much of their country, not just cause of the lost lives, but also because politically it put Swamani in a far worse reputation with the other countries than it already had. Since Terra had some unfortunate resemblances to her father, much of the family’s anger and frustration was vented onto her. Overtime the stress and abuse put onto Terra built and built until one horrid day where the last straw was pulled, and her Poison Magic fully awoke in it’s fully uncontrollable splendour, and the deadly magic kept pouring out the poor child until it eventually burned out. No was killed from event, but many including Terra were gravely injured from the results, and it only made her own situation worse. While it is natural for a Shibi child to have some poison magic potency at such a young age as hers, it is very unusual for it to come out in such amount and strength, and it is never so strong as to poison the user nor close of kin who should be biologically immune. This made her family’s view of her turn from just a traitor’s child, to a monster who could grow up to be more dangerous than even her father. From this fearful “revelation” they decided what they thought was best; Terra, a mere child, would be sent to where criminals of the country get executed, for her to be also killed as a criminal herself. A traveling Mana Technician from Duskaria named Laurel had gotten rumour of it from her connections and went to investigate this rumour herself. After confirming it to be true, Laurel worked on persuading the execution director to let Terra go to be taken under Laurel’s wing. Upon success Laruel decided to settle down and take her adoptive children Terra and Abbey to live in Meadowsville in Duskaria. Laurel tried training Terra to harness and control her poison magic for quite a while, but upon several failures and injuries as well as Terra’s own fear of her own magic, Laurel decided to cap Terra’s fangs to seal her poison magic until a time could come that she was more mentally prepared and willing to face it. Despite Laurel’s attempts to at least have Terra learn the use of other magics, Terra avoided the use of any form of magic out of fear of it, regardless of the kind of magic. This changed after meeting a princess named Riivar, who’s beautiful fire magic inspired Terra to learn the use of fire magic, and with Laurel’s training of how to do so Terra was also inspired to become a Mana Technician like her Laurel. After much training and learning Terra changed from a timid crybaby girl she was into a strong, ferocious, young woman she is today. Nevertheless, she has yet to face her problems with her poison magic, and still wears magic caps on her fangs to keep it out of use. Powers and Abilities Over the years of training she has, she has developed a large reserve in her body that can store, and release, and manipulate fire magic, however it cannot be regenerated biologically, so it must be refilled by outside sources of said magic. Without refilling, a full reserve of her fire magic can last for at least 1-3 days when in full use. The majority of her fire magic reserves is refilled with her own personal concoction of Phoenix feathers and Fire Lily. As such her particular form of fire magic has the ability to spread and burn enemies while at the same time protecting allies without burning them. If manipulated properly it also has explosive effects. She also has very small reserves of several other magic types (water, wind, earth, ice, etc.) which she uses to help with her Mana Tech projects, however these reserves aren’t much use for anything else. Like any Shibi she has inherited a biologically-regenerable reserve of Poison magic in her body, however it is abnormally potent for a normal Shibi. She keeps the Poison Magic sealed thanks to the caps on her fangs. Her Poison Magic will only be able to activate if either her fang caps break, or if she is poisoned from any kind of outside source. The poison itself, if released has several effects including being corrosive and being a cardiotoxin and neurotoxin, is poisonous to her as well as anyone within range of it, and cannot easily be “turned off” once activated and will keep pouring out until the poison magic reserves in her body burn out. Fighting style A straightforward magic-use style combined with formal kickboxing / mixed martial arts. She surrounds her hands and feet with fire magic so that they can burn her opponents in battle. Said fire punches/kicks are also apt to explode once they make contact, and depending on her previous preparation these small fire explosions can cling onto the opponent and go off 1-6 consecutive times. For the most part she prefers to damage with close range attacks, however send aerial fire punches and slashes flying as a long range moves, and sometimes uses these to distract her opponents. She is also to use advanced fire style spells, however she rarely uses as she gets impatient with how long they can take to be used. She is a good runner and has high agility, so she is able to run very quickly and go in circles around her opponents for periods of time to confuse them as well as weaken their guard, as well as to quickly dodge their attacks. However she has weak physical defence/endurance so only a few successful strong hits to take her down. If necessary she will improvise and use her fire magic in random ways. She has some training and weapon use and is able to use lightweight weapons like swords, spears, staffs, and scythes to name a few. Overall though she generally keeps to her usual close range fire kickboxing for her battle style, as she gets uncomfortable using anything else other than her blazing fists. Trivia * Being a warm-climate born dragon, she has very high tolerance to the sun and heat, but has a very low tolerance to cold, especially from snow/ice magic. If exposed to a cold environment like that for a period of time, her fire magic gets shoddy, her body gets weak, and is very apt to catch a severe cold. * When it comes to skin exposure she is very conservative and doesn’t feel comfortable flaunting any exposure * She does not like her own Shibi race or home country, and can easily get angry if she is called anything of the like * Due to the dangers as well as her own fear of it’s deadliness, she’d rather die rather than use her Poison Magic. * Despite being a battle loving tomboy she does appreciate cute things, she just doesn’t show it on her face. However what she really shows excitement for is unknown/unusual magical weaponry and armour, and will easily show a wide interested grin for it. * Her favourite foods are hot and tangy foods Category:Main Renewing Age Characters